This invention relates to a hair-dressing scissors the one scissor blade of which is serrated.
Such scissors are known. With the conventional scissors, the one scissor blade when the scissors are closed overlaps the teeth and teeth gaps of the other scissor blade with its cutting edge throughout a portion of the length thereof so that between the cutting edge and the base of the teeth gaps there are free interstices. Such scissors serve to effilate the head hair in that upon gripping underneath a tuft of hair separated from the head hair with the scissor blade of the one scissors half upon closing the scissors the hairs in front of the teeth of the scissor blade of the other scissors half are cut, while the hairs in the teeth gaps are not cut. Thus, the entire tuft of hair engaged by the scissors is effilated, thus also the upper hair. A shortening of the upper hair has an adverse effect, however, because the shortened upper hairs which generally do not smoothly engage the head hairs like the unshortened upper hairs do laterally project in relationship to the unshortened upper hairs, i.e. stand out, the appearance of the hair-dress being impaired. The hair-dresser up to now has overcome this problem in that he after separating a tuft of hair from the head hair thins out the hairs underneath the upper hairs of the tuft of hair by short cuts with the tip of the scissors. The individual handled hair portions thus merge into one another steplessly, the length of the upper hairs thereby being maintained. This operation is relatively complicated, however, and time-consuming and has as a condition some skill.